Brownie Points
by Hysterical Ink
Summary: Auggie loves Annie, but she has no idea. Will he find a way to tell her when she invites him to dinner, or will he keep the "best friend" status when he finds that she has an unexpected second date? One-shot, fluffy.


**Brownie Points**

**Disclaimer: If you look above, you will notice that my name is DayDreamEndlessly, and not USA Network. Therefore, I do not own Covert Affairs. :'( Anyways, on with the story!**

'Damn that alarm clock.' I complained mentally. 'Now I'm late.'

I would have continued to mutter to myself if it wasn't for that unmistakable, "click-click" of kitten heels walking towards me. A smile crept onto my face. The one good thing about being late was that I got here the same time as Annie. I could hear her pace quicken. I guessed that she had seen me, and was now catching up. In about five seconds she would be in earshot, and say hello. Five, four, three, two...

"Hey Auggie!" She said. "Hey Annie." I chuckled. It was almost humorous how well attuned I was to her.

"You're late." She teased, slipping her arm through mine. "Yes." I laughed. "I think that my alarm clock has rebelled against me. To take revenge for all the times I cursed at it for waking me, it decided not to this morning." She laughed at that, and I smiled.

Her laugh was my favorite sound in the world. The click of her shoes took second place. Annie had good taste in shoes. She wore (my favorite) heels, but somehow managed not to fall in those ridiculous six-inch death traps. They weren't very practical, but strangely, it only made me love them more.

"You look nice today." I complimented her with a smile. "Thanks Auggie. I- Wait. How do you know?" I smirked at her reaction. It amused me that she forgot so easily that I was blind. I liked that about her.

"The fabric of your shirt feels expensive. Also, you don't have a hair tie on your wrist. You usually wear one just incase you want to put your hair up later on. That, along with me not being able to hear the swish of your hair usually means that you put it up. I hear a necklace too. Plus, women like to be told that they look good. Always nice to snag a few brownie points." I told her with a grin. "I'll give you your brownie points Aug." She giggled.

It was a game of ours. We would jokingly compete for brownie points. The story about how that game came about was long, but hilarious. Annie always laughed when I brought it up. So I brought it up a lot.

"And thanks for the compliment. It's nice of you to notice." Annie told me sincerely while turning her head to look at me, sending me a whiff of perfume in the process. Annie had good taste in perfume, similar to shoes. She wore just to right amount for the grapefruit scent to tickle my nose, teasing and taunting me. Annie never wore so much that it overwhelmed me. I hated when women did that; it gave me headaches.

But Annie was different. Annie was perfect.

"Auggie! Annie! Come here!" Joan called, ripping me away from my thoughts. "Come on, we're late. And I don't think that Joan will believe it when I tell her that our alarm clocks are out to get us." I said. Annie and I laughed together as we made our way to the DPD.

...

It was the end of the day and Annie was walking me to her car, suddenly becoming quiet and tense. "What's wrong?" I questioned, frowning.

"What? Oh." Annie said. "It's nothing."

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't have shut up like a clam over it. It's okay, you can tell me anything." I reassured her.

Annie just sighed. I could tell she wasn't about to say anything.

Wait. This was why she was dressed up. It was Thursday. She probably had one of those blind dates again.

"Oh, tonight is your dinner with Danielle. Do you have one of those terrible dates?" I asked.

Annie sighed again. "No, I promised her I would bring someone."

"Oh. Then what's wrong?" I was confused again.

"I didn't ask the person I was going to bring." She admitted.

"Well, maybe you could still ask them. It's not too late." I suggested, although for some reason not particularly loving the idea of Annie on a date with someone she actually wanted to be with.

"Okay." Annie said sounding defeated. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks. My heart skipped a beat, assuming that she was turning around to go ask someone back in the CIA, abandoning me in the middle of the parking lot. Who could it be? She couldn't be interested in Jai, right?

I quickly shook my head, as if to throw the thought out of my mind. It was none of my business anyway.

I was startled when she abruptly caught the crook of my arm, and spun me around to face her. She took a deep breath before beginning.

"Auggie, you're the best friend ever and I'm really sorry for asking you to do this, but would you come to dinner with me?" Annie asked, rushing though the question.

"Of course Annie." I answered a little stunned. I was (pleasantly) surprised about where this was going. "And don't be sorry. I would love to."

"Thanks Aug!" She exclaimed, while crushing me in a hug. I hugged her back, gently kissing her forehead. I could swear I felt her heart beat faster.

"Anytime sweetheart." I whispered into her hair, so that only I could hear.

...

"Ugh!" Annie cried, storming out of her sister's dinning room.

"Annie wait!" I called. I heard her stop walking as she entered the kitchen.

"Can you believe her Auggie? I promised I would bring someone, and I did! But for some reason Danielle just has to invite someone to be my date, doesn't she? And this one was no doubt the worst of them all! He kept following me around, talking about the most random things. Did you know that he spits when he talks? Well he does! And I kept telling him I already had a date, but he just wouldn't give it a rest. And then, he tried to feel my up! He was the most obnoxious person I have ever met! Ugh, I swear, I almost punched him!" Annie fumed.

"It's okay Annie, I'm here." I said, trying to calm her down. It was just one bad date, after all.

"It's not okay Auggie! Why do all the creeps have to be set up with me! What's wrong with me?" She cried hysterically. Then she was dead silent, probably regretting the sudden outburst.

Ah, now I could see where this was going. Because of Ben, Annie wouldn't stop believing that she wasn't good enough, like she had a problem. I only wished I could show her how wrong she was. When it came to Ben that was really hard to do. I sighed and decided to be completely honest, no matter the repercussions.

"Annie, there's nothing wrong with you. You're perfect. You have the most amazing laugh. Your perfume lingers in the air, and I smell it so often, it has become like oxygen to me. Your skin is so soft, and I love when I get to feel your hand in mine when you lead me around the DPD. In the morning, I wait for the sound of your heels to enter the room. When you do get here, I start smiling like crazy. And my favorite part about you Annie is that you understand me. I think that you are the first to treat me like a real person, not a blind person. You get me Annie, and that's what I love most about you. Plus, you like Mingus." I added with a smirk.

"Auggie, I- I think I love you." I felt her peck me on the cheek, and her lips lingered there, just a moment longer than necessary.

I beamed, and said, "Annie just remember that technically you got set up with two guys tonight. And if I don't qualify as a creep," I said with a laugh, "then have dinner with the blind guy, not the blind date." I joked.

"Okay." Annie laughed.

"Annie, um..." I said nervously.

"Yeah?" She said.

"Well...I did just tell you all the things I loved about you, right? I love how you smell, feel, and sound. And this morning we decided that you looked good." I said, smiling at our previous conversation. "But I still don't know what you taste like."

I could hear Annie go silent.

'Bad move Anderson! You're such an idiot!' I scolded myself.

Suddenly, I felt warm lips crashing into my mouth, and arms flung around my neck. I was so taken aback, that my eyes widened, a knee-jerk reaction. It took me a couple seconds to kiss back. But when I did, it was the most amazing kiss ever. I grabbed the small of her back, and pulled her closer, not being able to get enough of Annie. She tasted like those breath mints she loved, and her perfume filled my nose, intoxicating me. I could kiss Annie forever.

Eventually, she broke away. "You get brownie points for making me feel better. And extra ones for being such a great kisser." Annie teased.

"I'll hold you to that" I smiled. Then I found her lips again.

**A/N This was so sappy, and they were way too in love, but that was the kind of mood I was in :) Hope you liked it!**

**Maybe a two-shot, but I just feel that if I did, it would turn out to be pointless banter. But, still, maybe... :p**


End file.
